In modern times, the practice of collecting lawn clippings when mowing lawn has declined. There are two primary reasons for this; the first is that regulatory requirements have become more stringent to impede the amount of yard waste deposited in landfills. The second is that research has proven that the practice of recycling lawn clippings back into the soil can help to enhance the nutrients and beautify lawn. The practice of recycling lawn clippings reduces the amount of fertilizers needed to maintain a thriving attractive lawn. The problem is that if lawn clippings are not shredded, the roots of the lawn are starved of oxygen and sunlight which are needed for growth; in addition to a poor, unfinished appearance. To overcome this problem, alternative lawn mower blades have been designed and are recognized in the industry as mulching blades.
The present invention focuses on refining the rotary lawn mower mulching blade by improving the effectiveness of shredding lawn clippings after the initial cut. The invention can be used on any style of rotary lawn mowing apparatus to include electric mowers, hand mowers, tractors, and commercial lawn care equipment which employ a rotary lawn mowing blade. Understand that the invention is not limited in use by equipment specifically designed for mulching blades; rather, this invention can be employed on rear discharge, side discharge, and mulching style lawn mowing decks.